medicwikiaorg-20200215-history
Oaxaca solidarity actions on december 22
Category:New page Oaxaca Solidarity Demonstrations on Friday, December 22nd "For the living reappearance of the disappeared, for the freedom of the detained, for the exit of Ulises Ruiz and the federal forces from Oaxaca, for the punishment of those guilty of torture, rape and murder." - EZLN See this press release written by a street medic to learn more. Please post an action report on the Main Page if you run at a solidarity action. US cities Atlanta 7:00am Rally at Mexican Consulate (2600 Apple Valley Rd NE) http://elenemigocomun.net/731 Boston 12:00pm Protest at Mexican Consulate (20 Park Plaza) http://elenemigocomun.net/713 Houston 9:00am Protest at Mexican Consulate (4507 San Jacinto St.) http://elenemigocomun.net/718 Los Angeles 9:00am March with FIOB-LA and APPO-LA (Corner of Pico & Fedora) http://elenemigocomun.net/719 Miami 7:00am Protest at Mexican Consulate (5975 Sunset Dr, South) http://elenemigocomun.net/729 New York City 4:30pm Rally at Mexican Consulate (27 East 39th. St.) and March to Rockefeller Plaza http://elenemigocomun.net/716 Sacramento 3:00pm Demonstration at Mexican Consulate (1010 8th St.) http://elenemigocomun.net/730 San Diego 11:00am Protest at Consulate and 5:00pm Political Cultural Festival http://sandiego.indymedia.org/en/2006/12/123854.shtml San José 7:00am Protest at Mexican Consulate (540 North First St.) http://elenemigocomun.net/717 Seattle 1:00pm Demonstration at Mexican Consulate (2132 Third Ave) http://elenemigocomun.net/733 Mexican cities Ciudad de Oaxaca convocar a marchas regionales en el caso de Valles, la movilización sea de Xoxo a la plaza de la danza 10:00 hrs http://www.asambleapopulardeoaxaca.com/boletines/?p=160 Canadian cities Montreal, Canada Coin Chateaubriand et Jean-Talon à 16:00 au métro Jean-Talon http://quebec.indymedia.org/fr/node/26284 Vancouver, Canada 11.00 a.m. Protest at Mexican Consulate (710-1177 West Hastings St.), 6.00 p.m. Rally at the Vancouver Art Gallery (Robson side) http://cml.vientos.info/node/7254 European cities Belgium Brussels van 15 tot 18 uur, Ambassade van Mexico (94, Franklin Rooseveldtlaan) http://indymedia.nl/nl/2006/12/41367.shtml Catalunya Barcelona Manifestació lloc de trobada a la plaça Universitat divendres 19 h. http://chiapas.pangea.org/agenda/061222_manioaxaca/cartel.htm España Madrid 20/12 a las 19:30, Carrera de San Jeronimo, 46 (metros de Sevilla o Sol) http://www.sodepaz.net/modules.php?name=News&file=article&sid=3742 France Grenoble 16 h, Rassemblement Place Felix Poulat http://grenoble.indymedia.org/index.php?page=evenement&filtre=1&droiteE=1&numpageE=1&id=1033 Lille 21/12 18H - rassemblement place de la république. http://lille.indymedia.org/article.php3?id_article=7033 Paris'''18h30 Manifestation Parvis de Beaubourg http://paris.indymedia.org/breve.php3?id_breve=5668 '''Toulouse Manifestation Mercredi à 13h00 92.2 tous les 15 jours http://toulouse.indymedia.org/article.php3?id_article=8811 Germany Berlin Direkte Solidarität, 14:30, Klingelhöferstraße 3 (mexikanische Botschaft) http://www.chiapas.ch/?artikel_ID=744 Bremen 16.00 Uhr, Goetheplatz: Kundgebung http://www.solid-bremen.de Portugal Lisboa Mobilização 13 horas, em frente à embaixada do México em Lisboa, Estrada de Monsanto, 78. http://pt.indymedia.org/ler.php?numero=112479&cidade=1 Brazilian cities Río de Janeiro em frente ao consulado do México na Praia de Botafogo 242, às 14h http://cml.vientos.info/node/7321 São Paulo Informacion a Centro Cultural São Paulo http://www.midiaindependente.org/pt/blue/2006/12/368843.shtml Press Release People across The U.S.A Demonstrate at Mexican consulates to Condemn the Murders and Violence by State and Federal forces in Oaxaca, Mexico On Friday, December 22nd protestors from all around the country will be participating in actions to express their outrage of the Mexican government’s continuing crackdown on striking teachers in Oaxaca and its failure to launch a credible investigation into the deaths of many teachers and the death of New York City based journalist, Bradley Will. The recent conflict in Oaxaca began on June 14th when Oaxaca’s governor Ulises Ruiz Ortiz sent in state police to break a peaceful teachers’ strike that was camped out in the center of Oaxaca City. Since then over 20 dissenting teachers (or teachers allies) have been killed by federal police, a community radio station has been forcefully shut down, medical clinics have been raided by police, and hundreds of people have been detained, many of whom have given testimonies to being tortured during detention. The Zapatistas, an indigenous movement who had a popular uprising in 1994 has put out the call for international solidarity on December 22nd.